


Fatherly Discipline

by Rabiator



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabiator/pseuds/Rabiator
Summary: After getting stuck in girl form after using the Sexy No Jutsu, Boruko goes to her father's office to help, only for Naruto to find her new body impossible to resist.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Fatherly Discipline

**Fatherly Discipline**

  
  


Late at night in the Hokage’s office, Naruto Uzumaki, 7th shinobi of Konoha to bear that title sat in his office, surrounded by a pile of papers on his desk. When he had been younger, Naruto had always wanted to  _ become _ the Hokage, to achieve the title as a grand accomplishment. He’d never given it much thought about what it actually meant to  _ stay _ the Hokage, the amount of files he’d have to sign, documents he’d issue and meetings he’d have to attend. Even with his capable assistant Shizune to do most of the work, he found it rather difficult. And while Naruto wasn’t one to shy away from a challenging task, he did at least prefer them to be exciting.

Maybe, he thought with a sigh as he considered the latest sheaf of paper in front of him, he was just getting too old for this sort of thing. He’d been stuck at the office lately with little time spent at home, barely able to see his loving wife, Hinata. To say nothing of actually getting to spend any kind of intimate time with her. Add that up to his current workload, and Naruto was even more frustrated than usual.

As Naruto considered taking a long lunch break (and wondering how he’d be able to explain that to Shizune considering he had already taken such a break today), his office door suddenly burst open. Coming inside was someone Naruto had only seen once before, though oddly enough he’d known this person for their entire life.

“Ah, hello, how are you Boru-”

“Dad, I need help!” The other figure yelled, a beautiful young woman with flowing blonde hair and a rather curvaceous body. This was Naruto’s child, Boruto, who was clearly using a technique Naruto himself had frequently used years ago, the Sexy Jutsu.

“Well, what seems to be-” For the second time, Naruto was interrupted.

“I can’t change back, dad! I’ve been stuck like this for hours!” Boruto (or perhaps, Boruko was more appropriate at this point), began her story which, as with all teenagers, was long, rambling, and quite self-indulgent. Apparently she’d been trying to perfect her Sexy Jutsu, to make it the best example of the technique ever, and then something had gone wrong where she wasn’t able to switch back.

Naruto idly shuffled papers, trying to listen but finding himself distracted again. He did note that Boruko had been trying to pull out all the stops with her transformation, she had indeed succeeded. The young woman that stood before him was a walking exemplar of feminine beauty and sexuality, with long lithe legs below a relatively short frame, a toned yet not overly muscled abdomen, and a pair of tits that would have made Tsunade blush in envy. Crammed into a tight t-shirt, like Boruto’s usual but transformed into a stomach baring tank top and cut low enough to show off generous cleavage, were two of the biggest, perkiest, most perfect tits Naruto had ever seen. They wobbled with every step the agitated girl took, and her slightest motions caused the shirt to ride up, exposing some mouth-watering underboob, her breasts so massive they were pressed together in the shirt, forming a solid line as they strained to be free. Given how tight the shirt was, Naruto could plainly see that in this form, Boruko’s nipples were pierced, as if showing off just far the girl had gone in wanting to show off how slutty and sexy she was.

Below that, her flowing black pants hung low off of her hips, and her waist so slender they were in danger of falling off of her body completely. The only thing that kept them up was how wide Boruko’s hips were, along with her fat ass, which Naruto could actually see from the front of his daughter’s lithe body. Her hair flowed down her back effortlessly in twin tails, as though she’d spent hours maintaining it and giving it a luxurious glow and silky shine. Even the little whisker marks on her face managed to be cute and yet drew one’s eye to her sensual, full lips and gleaming, eager eyes which hinted at decadent pleasures most people couldn’t dream of.

Naruto wondered just how long Boruko had been in this form already, and how long it might last. Might she go to sleep as a woman, and wake up as one as well? He would have given it more thought, but her bouncing tits and swinging hips were far too distracting-Naruto knew he shouldn’t be thinking about such things of course, but he couldn’t help it. Everything about Boruko’s new body seemed to say that she was a wet dream come true, a sex on legs bombshell that only existed for one purpose. It’s not like breasts that huge, each perfect orb almost twice as large as Boruko’s head, resembling massive, pillowy cannon balls, would help in shinobi missions.

If nothing else, Naruto mused, aware that his daughter was speaking but having no idea what she was actually  _ saying, _ she’d make an excellent distraction to any man with a pulse.

His attention was suddenly brought back into sharper focus as Boruko slammed her hands down on his desk, leaning over it. She was trying to get him to focus on her by being angry, but the way she was bent over just made her ass hoist up in the air behind her bed like some bitch in heat presenting for a male, and offered Naruto a mouth-watering view of her cleavage as well. Even without meaning to, her tits nearly spilled out of her tight shirt, draping low against the hardwood surface of the Hokage’s desk.

“Dad! Are you even listening to me?!”

Naruto gave her a practiced smile, the one he often used when his child was impatient. Were he a more self-aware man, he would have realized people had often used a similar look on him in the past.

“Yes, yes I’m listening. I’m sorry honey, I’m a little distracted...you know, being the Hokage is a lot of work. But please, go on.”

Boruko resumed her story, pacing back and forth in front of her father’s desk. Her pants, which were normally loose and baggy, were practically glued to her wide hips, her ass bouncing and swaying with each step as though she were  _ trying _ to draw attention to her massive glutes.

Apparently, Boruko had used a bit too much chakra and had modified the Jutsu to use a pair of one-handed seals-at least, Naruto was pretty sure that was what she was talking about. Boruko kept getting distracted by her new body and pulling her shirt down to cover more of her breasts, which only exposed the cleavage more, and had to wiggle hips to keep her pants from riding up her smooth tapered stomach. She wasn’t any closer to coming to a point though, and was only getting herself more and more worked up, breasts jiggling as her face grew flushed with emotion.

“Ok, Boruko, I hear you, just try and calm down.”

His daughter flashed Naruto a glare, as if unable to believe her ears. “Boru _ ko?! _ That’s not my name dad! And another thing, even if I didn’t mean to get stuck like this, you have to admit my Sexy Jutsu is the best there’s ever been! Better than yours, for one thing, and also-”

She was off again, letting out a stream of consciousness rant, almost seeming to puff smoke out of her mouth. Eventually, Naruto’s relief at being distracted from his work was overwhelmed by the headache his mouthy daughter was giving him. With her body, there had never been a woman more fitting of being seen and not heard.

“Boruko. That’s  **enough** _.  _ Now sit down and  _ be quiet _ .” This was a voice that Naruto rarely ever used, his most stern, fatherly tones. 

For just a second, Boruko remembered that her dad wasn’t just some goofy guy that happened to be Hokage and technically “in charge” of the whole village-he was also one of the most powerful shinobi there had ever been. Something seemed to tingle throughout her entire body, and she sat down so fast it was almost a surprise even to her, her breasts bouncing from the rapid movement.

Naruto stood up, glad for the peace and quiet while he tried to gather his thoughts. Boruko sat with her legs spread open, tapping idly at the arms of her chair. Naruto walked around in front of the desk, leaning against the solid wood as he tried to think of what to do with his daughter-who he supposed would probably end up being his son again at some point. The Jutsu, conceivably, had limits though Naruto had to admit he was impressed with the totality of Boruko’s transformation

He tried to remember how long she said it’d been since she changed, but the exact time eluded him. The fact was, he was simply too distracted, with days of pent up sexual frustration gnawing at his mind, and being so close to Boruko, who positively  _ oozed _ sex appeal without even trying. The way her soft skin almost seemed to have a glow of its own, how pristine and free of any blemishes her body was, and the flat, toned expanse of her taut stomach, leading down to well defined obliques and the sensual curves of Boruko’s sinfully attractive lower body.

Naruto wasn’t a particularly deep thinker at the best of times, and these were rather trying circumstances. While he mused, rubbing at his chin in thought, Boruko’s bored gaze left her father’s face, casting about the room for something of interest. The moment of his authority had passed, and while Boruko wasn’t known to be willfully disobedient, she wasn’t good at staying still either and so she needed something to focus on to distract her from her current predicament.

“Eep!”

Boruko actually  _ squeaked,  _ surprising herself again with the high-pitched, unmistakably feminine sound. Her hands shot up to her mouth as she stared at Naruto’s pants, as he currently had a massive bulge in his groin that was shocking in its size. Boruko didn’t know what was worse, that her own dad had an erection right in front of her, or that it looked so incredibly  _ huge. _

“Ah, you, you... _ pervert! _ ” 

Boruko shot to her feet, unable to believe what she was seeing. 

Naruto looked annoyed for a second, and almost embarrassed, but it soon passed. Muttering under his breath, he sat back down behind the desk, even as his erection throbbed almost painfully. It wasn’t his fault his daughter was walking around like some full-grown streetwalker, and it had been quite some time since he had been with Hinata. Aside from his general rambunctious nature, which had mellowed-a little-in his advancing years, Naruto had always had an over-active libido, and the impossibly large endowment to go with it.

“I...I can’t believe you...I mean, I know I look pretty hot, and all. Probably the sexiest woman in all of Konoha now, actually.” Boruko said, torn between being disgusted at her father’s obvious (if unintentional) arousal, and then feeling pride that she could attract such attention.

Naruto’s voice had changed again, this time it came out in a slightly choked yet commanding tone, as though he were wearing a collar that was just a little too tight.

“I told you to sit down. I certainly  _ didn’t _ tell you to stand back up. Don’t interrupt me again, Boruko.”

Again feeling strange emotions rippling through her new body, still getting used to the sensations pumping through her blood and pounding in her brain, Boruko felt a sort of electric tingle through her body. Something was happening between the two of them, a primal exchange of not just words, but unspoken signals and even animalistic pheromones, all of it leading inexorably to one conclusion. 

Boruko nodded once, not just agreeing with Naruto out of filial obedience, but as though she were affirming something to herself. 

“Okay, daddy. I’m sorry.” Her voice was almost sickly sweet, moist eyes flashing with something Naruto had never seen there before, at least not from Boruko.

As Naruto watched, Boruko walked around the desk, swinging her hips with subtle understatement-of a sort, as even the smallest intentional motions of Boruko’s body unleashed an avalanche of firm, sensual curves, of swaying hips under a slender waist and a massive, heart-shaped ass that jutted from behind like a shelf. Boruko flounced her way to Naruto’s side of the desk, and slowly sat down on her father’s lap, an otherwise innocent action that was made unspeakably lewd in the current context.

“Is that better, daddy?” Brouko said, her voice quiet and soft, almost surprised by her own actions. She felt that impossibly large hardness, so firm and thick beneath her plush ass, and couldn’t help but wiggle her hips, slowly grinding her pants against Naruto’s crotch, laying one soft hand on his leanly muscled upper arm.

Before, Naruto might have been able to resist his urges. It wouldn’t have been easy, but with some time and thought, he probably would have been able to undo Boruko’s Jutsu and get back to his boring, tiresome work. But now, his restraints, already fraying as evidenced by his almost painful hard-on, were snapping all at once.

Without speaking, Naruto’s hand suddenly snaked into Boruko’s hair, gripping the back of her head firmly. As Boruko let out a shocked gasp, Naruto’s mouth met her plump lips with almost primal hunger, a kiss of warped family love turned into the most base, irresistible lust. Boruko’s arms wrapped around Naruto’s neck as the kiss deepend, with Naruto’s tongue probing into her mouth deeply, fervently. Their lips smacked as Boruko wiggled in her dad’s lap, grinding her ass firmly, using her new body to rub against that fat hard bulge at just the right spot, making her gasp into the kiss.

Naruto’s hands ran over Boruko’s massive tits, squeezing them almost painfully, while Boruko moaned and squealed. Boruko was unprepared for how sensitive her body was, and her nipples grew obviously erect as Naruto groped her breasts, leaving pink hand-prints over her massive, perfectly firm breasts. As their incestous, lewd make-out session grew more heated, Naruto shifted in his chair, moving the bulge in his pants to rub against Boruko’s body in just the right way. With their bodies grinding together in a frenzy of heavy-breathing, roaming hands dry humping, Boruko soon gasped as she leaned back, experiencing her first orgasm in this body, bouncing her way to a sudden, almost harsh climax atop her daddy’s massive, covered dick.

Slowly, Boruko’s breath quieted down, returning to normal as Naruto finally broke the kiss, saliva still caught between the two of them. Something passed between the pair with just a look, as Boruko’s mind reeled at exactly what was happening. Things were moving incredibly quickly in directions neither of them would have anticipated before, but there was no time to stop and take stock of the situation. As out of control as things had gotten, there was a quickening in both of their hearts that was going to take them much further.

Slowly, with surprising gentless and impressive speed, Naruto picked Boruko up by the waist, his hands almost able to completely wrap around and touch. He placed her back in her chair, the few small steps he had to take sending a much larger message: that the chair of the Hokage was Naruto’s, and no one else's. Now, in more ways than one, Naruto was once and for all going to put Boruko in her place.

Boruko’s cheek flushed, still trying to get back to normal after her sudden orgasm, and trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she’d even  _ had _ an orgasm from getting fondled and humping against her own father. She swallowed audibly, feeling the taste of his tongue in her mouth as a little shudder of excitement ran through her lithe, sensual body.

“Now then, Boruko, instead of making such a fuss all the time, why don’t you start being a good girl? Take daddy’s cock out, I know you want to see it...you dirty little  _ slut.” _

Boruko was surprised by what she heard in her father’s voice, a darker kind of the admonishments that parents normally used, mixed with a kind of hunger and lust that made Boruko’s entire body flare with heat. Her thighs shifted together as she realized that he was right-just grinding against that huge bulge had made her feel so damn  _ good _ , and now to be able to see it…

She was still a little confused, and very flustered, but even if she didn’t understand exactly what had gotten them to this point, she knew what she wanted next, even if she still couldn’t believe it herself. Her hands moved of their own accord, trembling lightly with anticipation and excitement as she worked at the waistband of her dad’s black pants, before pulling them down with some difficulty, having to pull them away from Naruto’s stomach quite a bit to accommodate the massive girth of…

“Oh my….god!”

Naruto’s cock was even bigger than Boruko had expected, partly because even her fat ass hadn’t been large enough to cover the whole thing, given how she’d been sitting. But also it was somehow, astonishingly, still growing, getting harder and longer and thicker before her very eyes. It looked to be thicker than Naruto’s bicep, and probably as long as the distance between Naruto’s shoulder and fingertips. 

Boruko’s shining blue irises seemed to shrink to mere dots of color as her eyes widened, unable to mentally process what she was seeing. Naruto’s cock-her father’s dick, which was scant inches away from her face, sticking straight out and swaying under its own enormous weight, had finally ceased growing, and was almost as long as a leg, some obscene club of dick. Boruko was entranced by it, even as her pulse quickened and her pussy seemed to grow impossibly wet, her entire body thrumming with arousal.

“It’s...so big. It’s the biggest thing I’ve ever seen, its so huge…. _ amazing~”  _ Boruko was babbling now, unaware of anything she was saying, the words falling out senselessly.

“Yes, you like daddy’s dick, don’t you Boruko?”

The blonde nodded in answer to the question without even thinking about it, unable to take her eyes after the monstrous cock in front of her, watching the veins on the underside pulse, marvelling at the size of Naruto’s huge, swarthy balls and even noting the patch of lightly trimmed pubic hairs at the base. 

“Well, why don’t you give it a little kiss? Right on the tip….you know you want to.”

“I...I don’t know if…” Boruko stammered, feeling herself hesitate despite how her body was feeling. The sheer size of Naruto’s dick, probably five times bigger than what Boruko had in her old ( _ Don’t I mean ‘male’ form...I’m going to change back sometime...right?)  _ filled her with lust and apprehension in almost equal measure.

Almost.

Slowly Boruko leaned forward, her full lip puckered together as she kissed Naruto’s dick almost sweetly, her lips smacking loudly. The taste of it seemed to almost sizzle on her lips, and Boruko moaned softly at this new sensation, breathing in deep and letting the scent of her daddy’s musk waft into her lungs and settle on her mind like a thick blanket. Licking her lips wantonly, Boruko opened her mouth wider, planting a deep, tongue-lashing kiss over Naruto’s giant dicktip, even swiping her pretty pink tongue along his dilated piss-slit, cooing at the salty, pungent taste.

“That’s it, just like that, Boruko. Now, open wide and say ‘ah’.”

“Ahh-mpphf? Glllchk!”

Boruko’s expression turned to one of surprise, then shock and worry as Naruto grabbed the back of her head again and thrust his cock firmly into her hot, gaping mouth. With a sudden lurching of Boruko’s head, his cocktip rapidly disappeared into her mouth, followed by several more inches of thick, sweaty dick, causing a large bell-shaped indentation to forge in Boruko’s neck.

“Ah, fuck yes. Suck daddy’s cock you little slut! Take it like a good little girl, god your throat is so tight.”

Naruto moaned and groaned like a beast as he began to fuck Boruko’s face, making wet, glottal sounds emerge from her blocked airpipe. Spit and drool gathered in the corners of her mouth and ran down in rivulets, hanging from her chin in cloudy, thick runners. Boruko’s face grew red as her oxygen was nearly cut off, feeling strange tingles run through her body as she realized how helpless she was, and how much her body responded to that. 

Her moans had high-pitched, struggling tones to them, but even as Boruko’s hands came up to grab Naruto’s thighs, she made no effort to push him away. Instead she simply held on tight as her father pllaged her throat, using her mouth and skull like it was nothing more than a cheap sextoy for him to ram his dick into without mercy or restraint. His grip on her head was almost painful, and impossible to resist as Boruko swallowed inch after inch of that fat cock, with obscene wet sounds coming from her mouth as she experienced her first brutal face fucking, far removed from any delicate thoughts she might have had of what giving a blowjob was like.

“Glaagh, glaggk, glurrk!”

Her eyes grew wide as she realized just how much more was left outside-even with what felt like a foot long expanse of dick drilled down into her throat, she hadn’t even swallowed half of her daddy’s giant cock yet. Boruko’s lips left bright, smudged rings of lipstick on Naruto’s dick, marking her progress like some twisted parody of marks on a wall to reflect a child’s growing height. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth foolishly as she tried to glare up at Naruto, but instead she looked more like a pouting child who knew they weren’t going to get their way-and didn’t really want to, either. She was trying to control her body’s reaction, but as her lust grew in her like a wildfire, she realized that was pointless.

_Oh god, he’s slamming into my mouth so_ ** _hard!_** _His dick feels like its gonna hit the bottom of my stomach, and there’s so much more left to go!~ He’s using me like some brainless prostitute….its so_ ** _wrong_** _! So why, does it feel so fucking good, to get my throat fucked like a cunt. Ah….I love daddy’s fat cock, it makes me feel, so weak, so helpless...is this what it is to be a woman?_

  
  


Boruko barely managed to avoid passing out as Naruto’s rough face-fuck of her continued, her hair swinging about her head as Naruto continued to thrust into her throat at a frenzied pace. Naruto was taking out all his sexual and parental frustrations on Boruko’s tight little throat, and it had been months since he’d enjoyed getting a mouth around his dick quite so much.

“Fuck, I should have done this the moment you walked in Boruko. Swinging that fat ass of yours around, with your slutty little pierced nipples, I bet you wanted this the whole time, you dirty little bitch! How does daddy’s dick taste, do you like that you slut?”

Palming her massive tits, Naruto roughly pulled on her nipples, tugging the piercings roughly and making Boruko yowl around his cock like a bitch in heat. After making her gag and retch on his dick for what had to be at least another fifteen minutes, but felt even longer to Boruko, Naruto slowly pulled out. Like withdrawing a discarded sword from a swampy puddle, Naruto’s dick emerged slowly, with Boruko’s expression warped into a nasty yet lewdly sexy blowjob face with her cheeks hollowed out and her jaw open wide, before he finally tugged his massive prick helmet free with a loud  _ pop! _

Boruko gagged and gasped, trying to get her breathing and heart rate back to normal, but finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the pleasure burning in her loins. 

“Here, give me those fat tits, just like that.” Naruto muttered, grabbing Boruko’s shirtfront and pulling her towards him. With how low it was cut, the Hokage was able to lift up the thin white material and shove his cock inside, trapping it within the fabric and between Boruko’s huge plush, soft breasts in a tight, velvety embrace. Naruto rocked his hips back and forth, using his impossibly stacked daughter’s chest as nothing more than a pair of wank rags to help jerk his fat cock off.

“Ah...dad, you pervert! How can you treat your own daughter like this?” Boruko said, even as she moaned at the feeling of her dad’s club-like cock stuffed between her fat tits. Her shirt strained with every motion, and the way the fabric rubbed against her pierced, hard nipples only made Boruko bite her lower lip in obvious pleasure.

“You’ve got...hah, oh~...more dick than brains, don’t you? You see a big fat pair of perfect jugs like mine, and you just can’t resist them...even if they belong to your own daughter!” 

Boruko sounded more like she was giving a playful reproach to a teasing boy she secretly liked, as opposed to yelling at her father for using her like a walking sex toy.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk!” Naruto shot back.

“You were practically drooling over my dick the moment you saw that I was hard-which is your fault, by the way, walking around like a fucking slut!” Naruto punctuated his words with a series of fast thrusts between Boruko’s sinfully tight cleavage, smearing Boruko’s own saliva between the fat tits and helping to lubricate the narrow passage.

“Ah well, it’s not like I wanted you to fuck my tits with your stupid, greasy, huge dick or anything,  _ daddy!” _

Naruto only grunted in response, his hips pistoning faster, causing his balls to swing against the underside of Boruko’s cleavage with off-rhythm firm smacking sounds. With a few final, furious thrusts, his cock began to shake slightly, getting even more rigid as his orgasm overwhelmed him. With a sudden tearing sound, Boruko’s shirt unraveled, snapping open as Naruto’s hands tightened their hold on her breasts, causing the sumptous mounds of titflesh to bulge out around his fingers.

“Fuck, here it comes you little slut! Take every fucking drop of daddy’s come, Boruko!”

Naruto’s dick began to fire rope after sticky, hot rope of izz all over Boruko’s tits, piling up in a thick, syrupy glaze. Boruko gasped and moaned as her entire upper body was coated, with her tits covered in a heavy coat, and then even more blasts of the gooey, stinking stuff hit her in the face with all the force of a harsh slap. Turning her head from side to side, Boruko sputtered and gagged as several shots landed into her open mouth, swallowing the nasty stuff without even realizing.

Still more jizz got into her hair, laying it flat against her head as Naruto’s orgasm continued for minutes, each single blast of his come more than a normal man could produce in days. Boruko’s pretty little eyes grew red as harsh stinging jets of jizz blasted her in the face, and one of her nostrils was sealed shut as she inhaled the stuff accidentally like some braindead junkie. 

By the time Naruto was finished, he was panting from the sheer intense pleasure that had ripped through his body. Using his daughter’s stupid skull as nothing more than a fuckhole and then shooting a hot load all over her perfect tits and beautiful face was one of the more intense sexual moments of his life, and that was saying something.

Boruko was even more stunned, her hands frozen halfway to touching her face, as though she’d thought of shielding herself from the onslaught of spunk and decided against it. Her own father had just blasted her, positively covered her, with the nastiest, hugest, most  _ virile _ load of jizz she could ever have imagined! It made her pussy ache just to think of how much more spunk he had in those huge balls of his, because a quick glance-even with her eyes practically glazed over with spunk, was enough to tell her that Naruto’s dick was as hard as ever.

“Ah, you dirty little girl. Look at you, all covered in daddy’s jizz. Clean yourself up.”

Boruko froze for a moment, eyes looking around the room for a rag or something, briefly considering her own shirt, since it was trash now, torn in the middle and sticking to her body with sperm.

But then she began cleaning herself up the obvious way, scooping jizz off her body with her dainty fingers and scooping it into her open mouth. She worked hungrily, almost greedily as her tongue lashed all over her lips, trying to shovel in every last drop of sperm she could get. With low, guttural moans, Boruko cleaned herself like an animal in heat, clearly deriving immense pleasure from swallowing every massive mouthful of her father’s tacky, gooey sperm, feeling the hot stuff coat her throat the entire way down as she swallowed. Finally she went so far as to heft her massive tits up with both hands, taking turns to suck her breasts and nipples clean (as much of the massive mounds as she could fit in her mouth), and leaving her body almost gleaning with a crude spit shine.

Boruko tried to make it look like a chore, but her moans and the flushed look on her face gave it away. She was enjoying being nothing more than a jizz-bucket for her own father, and when she was finished it was clear she wished there had been more. Luckily, Naruto wasn’t done with her, not by a long shot.

Naruto was seated back in his chair when he waved Boruko over to him. 

“Come, why don’t you sit back in daddy’s lap, like a good girl Bourko?”

Boruko looked at Naruto’s massive cock like it was a mountain: almost tempted to try and climb to its summit, but still rather intimidated by its sheer size.

“Well, I don’t know...maybe I should just go and see if the Jutsu wears off on its own.” Boruko wasn’t sure she wanted that anymore, and if she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t certain she’d  _ ever _ wanted that. 

“Now, Boruko. Don’t make me ask twice.” Naruto’s stern voice, and the way his eyes seemed to flash at her, almost made Boruko’s knees quake.

Slowly she stood up from her chair and walked over, swaying her hips as she did so with slow sensual steps. Once she arrived in front of Naruto, Boruko hesitated slightly, even as her hand reached out to grab the base of that huge cock. She could barely fit her fingers halfway around it as she slowly stroked it. She was wondering just how she'd manage to sit on this massive thing when Naruto's hands dipped into the waistband of her pants. Even that light touch, his knuckles grazing the soft skin of her midriff was enough to make her gasp.

"Ah, oowah!" 

Boruko yelled as Naruto yanked her pants down, pausing for the briefest moment to admire her bare dripping pussy. As part of her transformation she wasn't wearing underwear, or maybe she had always been that slutty. Naruto then hefted her up like he was plucking a flower and pulled her back down in one smooth motion, practically corkscrewing Boruko's tiny virgin pussy on his massive, thick cock.

"AHHHhh!" Boruko's cries faded away as all the strength seemed to be leaving her body. Naruto's cock tunneled up inside her like a battering ram, leaving a clear bulge in her body that practically reached up to her tits. 

“Just admit it, Boruko, you’re a real daddy’s girl now, you should just embrace it and take daddys cock like the slut you are.” Naruto slapped Boruko’s fat ass as he drove his hips against her body, dick slamming deep into her pussy. He hadn’t yet managed to force every inch inside her tight pussy, but with every push of his pelvis more and more of his thick length was swallowed up by Boruko’s dripping wet cunt.

“Oh fucking shit!” Boruko yelled, falling forward until her body was limply draped over Naruto’s, her hands splayed on his back as her hair danced around her head. The impact of every thrust of that dick inside her tiny pussy was rattling her bones, and making her already dick drunk brain seem to lose IQ points rapidly. The pressure of Naruto’s dick was almost too much for her to bear, but the pleasure and ecstasy rippling through her nerves was enough to keep her from passing out.

“It’s too fucking big! You...idiot, dad! How could you break my little body open like this, you’re splitting me in half!” Spittle flew from Boruko’s mouth as she tried to exorciate her dad, yet what little motions her body could make tried to force more of that dick inside herself, rocking in her dad’s lap and weakly squeezing her legs against his body. The sound of their incestous, lewd coupling filled the office of the Hokage, and probably radiated to several floors below.

_ Wham! Wham! Wham! _

With a final few thrusts, and using his grip on Boruko’s waist, Naruto managed to sheathe his entire cock inside Boruko’s pussy. The impact made her tongue loll out of her head, her breath hitching inside her chest as she momentarily saw stars. 

“Good job, Boruko! You’re a real daddy’s girl now, taking all that dick like a good whore!” 

Naruto’s hands wound around her lower back, pressing the two of them together, with Boruko’s breasts pushing firmly against his shirt as his dick rocked inside her. Her pussy was gaping almost impossibly wide, and Boruto felt like she’d been skewered like a small animal on a spear, feeling her daddy’s massive cock lodged deep inside her womb, with her most sacred and untouched places wrapped around him like a living condom.

“Ah...daddy. Why do you have to be so mean, you and that monster cock?” Boruko whispered, even as her arms latched onto him tightly. She buried her face into his neck, partly to hide her blushing face but also to give Naruto soft, almost chaste kisses, for someone who’d just had their pussy busted open by a massive dick. Hearts blossomed in her eyes as Naruto slowly worked himself inside of her, letting her body adjust to this new sensation, getting used to the feeling of being a little fucktoy for her dad’s giant cock.

_ Smack! _

Having apparently decided that was enough of a rest for now, Naruto spanked Boruko’s thick ass with one hand, causing her rump to jiggle and shake.

“Well don’t just sit there, Boruko. Get that fat ass moving and show me how well you can fuck daddy’s cock.”

Her hesistance having fled her, washed away by the countless orgasms Boruko had experienced in the brief time since Naruto impaled her on his dick, she began to ride his cock slowly. Her hands found a grip on his shoulders as she hefted her legs up, thighs tense with effort as her dainty feet balanced on the arms of the chair, letting her squat up and down on that fat cock. Her dripping pussy made obscene sloshing noises as she drove her fat ass into Naruto’s lap over and over again, feeling him churning her up like a mortar and pestle.

_ Whap! Whap! Whap! _

Their bodies collided together noisily as Boruko eagerly rode her father’s cock to an intense, spine-straightening orgasm, but that hardly slowed her down. Even as she moaned about how her mind felt like it was melting, Boruko increased her pace, her hips practically flying in a blur as she bounced up and down on that cock. The chair shook and wobbled beneath the pair as Boruko drove herself to climax after climax, feeling her pussy gush seemingly with every impact of Naruto’s hips against her body. Naruto groaned beneath her, and Boruko couldn’t help but smile to herself, letting her head lean back and stare up at the ceiling, not really seeing anything as she fucked herself stupid on that massive dick.

Boruko paused as she felt Naruto’s hands grab her ass, holding on with two firm handfuls of her thick glutes, before using them as nothing more than handles to drag her back down on his cock. Timing his motion with an upward thrust of his hips, Naruto’s cock bottomed out inside Boruko’s pussy as he began to come. His balls churned and his cock seemed to expand from the sheer volume of jizz he was filling his daughter up with.

“Ahhh yessh~” Boruko’s eyes rolled back in her skull like loose stones, showing but whites as she babbled, coming her brains out from being used as nothing more than a breeding bitch for her own dad. Her hands weakly smacked against Naruto’s chest and shoulders, joyful tears streaking down her face as her orgasm was fueled by every single shot of spunk that Naruto shot inside of her. Her womb soon ballooned out, full with a wine cask’s amount of sperm, causing her belly to expand and slosh around as Naruto’s dick continued to reshape his daughter into being a better fuckdoll.

“You’re...filling me up! I can feel it, all that hot fucking jizz inside of meeee! Oh gawd, I’m gonna get pregnant, I can’t believe you’re gonna fuck your own grandchild into me, you dirty bastard! My little teenage twat is getting knocked up by my own 💓 _ daddyyyy!💓” _

Consciousness nearly left Boruko, but when she came to again she was in the air, held aloft in Naruto’s grip. His cock was still lodged inside her pussy as he held her, with her legs having wrapped around his back insistently, her body curled up against his in an exaggerated curved shape.

“Puh-pregnant.” It was all Boruko could think to say, even as hearts began to twinkle and grow in her eyes once more. 

“T...tanks.” Boruko said, as Naruto began to fuck her slowly in this standing position, his cock seeming to somehow penetrate her deeper. He smacked her on the ass again, leaving an obvious handprint as he smirked cheekily at his dick drunk daughter.

“What did you say, Boruko?” He teased, having a very good idea of what she was trying to say.

“Thank you...daddy. Thank you for knocking me up, for fucking a baby right into my womb! I’m your little teenage breeding slut, and I  _ love it _ !”

Naruto kissed and bit at Boruko’s neck as he began to pick up the kiss, making Boruko moan and writhe against him. She loved the way his dick filled her up so completely, how helpless she felt in his arms like this, even as he left big, dark bruises and marks all over her neck. She knew she should probably have been mad at her father for treating her this way, breaking her sexually with some of the harshest methods he could use, but she simply couldn’t bring herself to be angry. 

No, all she felt was lust and awe, along with a strange kind of gratitude and something even more powerful filling her mind and heart up until there didn’t seem to be room for anything else, just as there was no room for anything but daddy’s cock and jizz in her overstuffed pussy.

“Well, Boruko now that you’ve loosened up a bit, I can finally show you how Daddy  _ really _ fucks. Let’s see if you can handle cock as good as your mom.”

Boruko had just enough time to widen at the idea that Naruto had been in any way holding back on her, before he suddenly railed his cock up inside of her. Holding her this way, she had no recourse but to get absolutely wrecked by Naruto’s fat cock as it pistoned in and out of her pussy like a jackhammer. Bourko’s arms wrapped around Naruto’s neck for dear life as her legs kicked and flailed helplessly behind him. Every thrust sent ripples through her body, making her tits heave and her perfect ass clap in a lewd chorus from the constant high-speed impact.

“H-holy shiiit!” Boruko yelled, feeling as though she was being electrocuted, the sensations were so strong. He would withdraw almost his entire length from her gaping twat, over two feet of rock-hard impossibly thick dick, before slamming back inside Boruko hard enough to make her entire body shake. Her arms soon grew limp and did nothing but hang off of Naruto’s shoulders weakly as he continued fucking her easily, as though contorting some little puppet. Her eyes were rolling around in her head as she let out high-pitched, almost shrieking yells as her pussy squirted around her dad’s fat cock more times than she could count.

_ Wham! Wham! Wham! _

All the while Naruto offered her lewd encouragement, telling her how pretty she looked, coming on daddy’s cock, and how her pussy was squeezing every inch of his rock hard dick. It was at that point that Boruko realized nothing would ever be the same in her life, even if she ever did go back to her old form. Already, she had a hard time picturing what she looked like, while this image-her perfect teenage fuckdoll body, getting railed and absolutely  _ wrecked _ by Naruto’s massive pillar of cock. 

The bulge in her body appeared and reappeared like some obscene magician’s trick, and Boruko could already feel her body being altered on some base, permanent level. She wasn’t an athletic stacked ninja piece of ass anymore, she was just a leggy, fat-assed, busty, brainless bimbo blonde fuckdoll. Naruto seemed to fuck her for hours in that standing position, his legs corded with muscle as he stood tall, while Boruko babbled and yelled, her head shaking wildly as she nearly went mad with lust. 

She passed in and out of consciousness, blacking out from intense orgasms only to be literally fucked back to awareness like a patient receiving electroshock therapy. The rest of their brutal fuck-session, then, only made sense to Boruko’s mind in fragmentary, passionate flashes. Her face had a brainless, overjoyed ahegao expression, eyes screwed up in pleasure, cheeks red, and her tongue hanging out nearly past her chin. It took all Boruko had to try and stay sane, and it was clear as Naruto showed no sign of stopping (if anything, his thrusts only got faster and more forceful), that such an effort was doomed to failure.

The next thing she knew, Boruko was bouncing on Naruto’s cock once more, facing away from in a lewd reverse cowgirl position. Naruto smacked her ass over and over again as she shook her ass up and down, jiggling her thick rear end side to side as her pussy swallowed up that cock, letting out animalistic moans as she buried that fat cock deep inside her pussy. 

“Who would have thought you’d be such a natural at riding cock, Boruko? Your big fat ass was just made for bouncing on cock, huh?” Naruto groped and fondled Boruko’s tits from behind as she ground her pussy against his pelvis. Biting her lower lip, Boruko tossed a glance over her shoulder at Naruto, her eyes narrow but still practically oozing with lust.

“Ah, don’t be suh...so  _ good!- _ so stupid, dad! Its not like I really like this cock or anything. I’m not...aw yes, right there right there right there!...I’m not in  **love** with your big fat daddy dick, I just...I just want you to hurry up and come!”

Naruto chuckled at this obvious lie, before reaching up to wrap Boruko’s twin pigtails tight in his hair, wounding them round his hands. In seconds he looped them around her neck like a scarf, or perhaps more accurately, a noose. Then he started thrusting up in time with Boruko’s squats, his dick tenting her stomach out in ever more obscene bulges as his thrusts grew faster.

“Well if you want me to come, don’t worry, let’s see what we can do about that.”

_ Wham! Wham! Wham! _

“Hu...hurk! Kuh-coming!💓” Boruko’s face soon turned purple as her oxygen was cut off, but her hips never stopped thrusting up and down, even though her motions grew slower. Naruto picked up the slack, thrusting upwards while he pulled tighter on Boruko’s hair. Her body was soon bent backwards in an exaggerated bow shape, just as Naruto pumped another massive load of jizz deep in Boruko’s pussy, causing her stomach to bloat out even further. That was the last thing Boruko remembered for some time, her tongue sticking out between her teeth, body jittering in a soul-searing orgasm of her own.

The next time Boruko was aware, she was bent over Naruto’s desk, barely able to catch her breath. Naruto was now fully undressed, and Boruko barely had the strength to lift her head and admire his muscled body, almost drooling at the sight of his pecs and chiseled abs.

Naruto began to slide his dick between her fat asscheeks, hotdogging that perfect piece of ass with slow, long strokes. Boruko moaned as he squeezed her ass tight, sticking her ass up as her face rested against the cool wood of the desk.

“Ah, I see you’re awake again!” Naruto said, his tone remarkably conversational considering he was grinding his dick inbetween his daughter’s enormous asscheeks. 

“You were a bad girl passing out on me, Boruko, you should know we’re not done until I say so.”

Boruko murmured, not really able to speak just yet, but wanting to point out that the only reason she’d passed out was because he’d been choking her so hard. But then, she hadn’t exactly wanted him to stop either-her pussy got so wet when he choked her and the fact that he used her own silky hair to do it was just an extra layer of delicious depravity.

Even if she had been able to speak, Naruto would have ignored her, as he kept speaking without so much as a glance at Boruko’s face. “Yes, a very bad girl indeed and bad girls need to be punished.”

_ Smack! _

“Ahh~!” Boruko arched her back as Naruto spanked, raising a clear red handprint on her ass. She barely had time to catch her breath before her hit her again, and again, and again. Her fat ass jiggled and shook, and even as Boruko moaned and yelled, she was thankful for how thick and round her booty was, lessening the sting of Naruto’s blows and letting her enjoy them like the dirty girl she was.

_ Smack! Smack! Smack! _

“Oh, fuck, I’m fucking coming! I’m sorry I was such a bad girl, daddy, punish me like the whore I  _ ammmm! _ ”

Boruko was coming her brains out as Naruto laid into her ass, showing absolutely no restraint as he spanked her over and over again. The entire time, he kept sliding his cock between her asscheeks, enjoying the way her ass wobbled and shook around his dick. Beating her giant pale booty like a drum made her ass cheeks practically clap as they bounced off each other, and Naruto groaned at the tight squeeze Boruko was exerting on his dick. Her one conscious act during the rough spanking was to wiggle her ass back at Naruto, hotdogging his dick with all the effort she could muster in her slutty little body.

When Naruto finally ceased, not a single inch of Boruko’s ass had been spared, and the entire thing was covered in bright red handprints and marks, with a few welts beginning to appear here and there. A lesser slut might have broken down in tears, but Boruko was simply panting against the desk, her eyes crossed in a lewd expression as she came like a nasty fuck pig just from having her fat ass get beaten. 

While she was slowly recovering, Naruto decided to seize his moment. Lining his cock up with Boruko’s tiny, tight pink asshole, he suddenly thrust forward, using both hands to spread her thick, heavy asscheeks. His cock pushed mightily against her asshole, as Boruko’s body tried to resist for a few tense, almost painful moments. Finally, with a grunt, Naruto’s cock popped in and once he did, the rest of his dick was soon to follow, burrowing into Boruko’s shitpipe like some subterranean beast tunneling into soft dirt.

“Ahhh...gahhh!” Boruko couldn’t find any words as her asshole was spread open by a cock thicker than a grown man’s fist, and her hands weakly slapped the desk like a petulant child.

“Fuck your ass is even tighter than I hoped, Boruko! Just as tight as your mom was the first time I did this to her!” Naruto was grunting with the exertion of cramming his entire dick up into Boruko’s tight anal passage, having to push and shove firmly with his hips, squeezing Boruko’s ass and pulling her back towards him. Boruko simply thrashed on his cock, utterly defeated and defiled by her father, almost going catatonic as the pressure, pain, and sick lewd pleasure of getting her ass totally reamed out was too much for her to handle.

“That’s it you slut, I can feel your ass squeezing me. Come for daddy, Boruko, you little whore! I’m gonna rearrange your fucking ass, you’ll never walk the same when I’m done with you!”

_ WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! _

Naruto eventually managed to hilt his entire cock inside Boruko’s ass, making her squeal and moan. Her pussy squirted out nastily as his balls pressed against her full asscheeks, and her stomach, already bloated with jizz, sloshed around from the harsh impacts. Each heavy thrust from Naruto’s hips actually dislodged some of the spunk inside Boruko’s full pussy, shooting out of her pussy with the impact. She looked like nothing more than a living used up wank rag, getting all the old sperm practically  _ wrung _ out of her body all to make room for her dad’s fat cock as he gouged his way into her guts.

“Yessh! Yes, yes, yesss!” Boruko groaned, fully surrendering to her dad’s ass destroying cock, happy to be his little butt-fucking slut for as long as he wanted. But Naruto had one last trick up his sleeve that even Boruko wasn’t quite ready for.

Leaning over, Naruto grabbed Boruko by the hair, jerking her head back roughly. Boruko mewled at this treatment, even as her face was contorted into a drooling mess. Knowing Boruko was in such a state, coming her brains out with nearly every other thrust and looking like there was little sense left in her mind (not that there was much to begin with), Naruto knew it was time to kick it up a notch.

“Let’s see if you can handle  _ this _ , Boruko. Even after all these years, Hinata still struggles with this. Make your daddy proud, you little slut.”

As Boruko’s head wobbled with each thrust, threatening to give her whiplash, and utterly unable to make any sense of Naruto’s words, her father enacted a quick series of hand seals.

“Time to show you why I haven’t bothered with the Sexy Jutsu in a long time, Boruko; and I do admit your version is very impressive. But I’ve been working on something else, I call it the Bitch Breaking Jutsu.”

The first thing Boruko felt was a flare of energy from behind her as whatever Naruto was doing took effect. The next thing she felt was her dad’s dick, already deep in bowels, begin to lengthen and  _ grow. _ Already nearly as long as a leg and monstrously thick as well, it only got bigger. Naruto kept thrusting during the entire process, knocking Boruko’s hips against the desk almost painfully as her body convulsed. Her pussy squirted in one massive, sudden orgasm as her brain seemed to fry, and with a sudden wet rush nearly all the jizz packed into her shot out, splattering onto the floor and further filling the room with the stench of hot, nasty sex.

With a few final thrusts, Naruto kept rocking into Boruko’s ass, her fat cheeks spread even wider around his new massive, cannon sized dick. With a series of wet, glottal sounds, Boruko opened her mouth to scream in hellish ecstasy, and then..

“Glcch-glmmmph!”

Boruko’s cries were silenced before they could begin as Naruko’s cocktip emerged from her mouth, having been skewered all the way through. Naruto grunted in pleasure behind her, rocking his cock inside her body, turning his daughter into nothing more than a fuck-sock for him to use to his heart’s content. Boruko’s eyes crossed as she beheld the impossible sight of her dad’s dick sticking out of her gaping maw, only to pass out as it slowly withdrew.

Now, and only now, did Naruto truly decide to hold nothing back. His cock thudded deep inside Boruko’s body, re-arranging her organs as his hips slammed into her ass with sounds like a side of beef being hit by a lead pipe. Boruko’s nails scrabbled at the table, trying weakly, desperately to find some kind of purchase, anything to hold onto. 

Instead, Naruto grabbed her arms and hoisted them back, further bending her body and putting Boruko into an even more helpless position. His thrusts were so forceful, and his cock so huge and heavy, that Boruko’s feet lifted off of the ground, her toes dangling limply even as her pussy continued to leak a near constant stream of her own juices, forming a large and ever-growing puddle beneath her body.

_ God it feels my brain is melting! Daddy’s dick is just too fucking big, he’s tearing me apart and I love it! I’m such a dirty daughter slut for my dad’s fat, nasty cock! _

**_WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM_ **

This brutal fuck continued for nearly an hour as Naruto finally broke Boruko’s brain once and for all. All she could feel or think about was that cock, dominating her utterly, destroying any thought she might have held of ever being a boy again. One of the last coherent thoughts she had while Naruto was fucking her with harsh, long strokes, his body a blur of speed was that her heart might truly give out from the sheer intensity of getting cored out by her dad’s dick. And then, almost as an afterthought, she considered that might not be so bad.

Later, though Boruko couldn’t say when, two things happened at once. Naruto’s secretary Shizune walked into the room, getting quite a few steps in before she stopped and realized what was happening. She wasn’t too surprised-as Naruto’s secretary, she knew first hand (in the most intimate of ways) how intense the Hokage’s libido was, and she’d more or less expected him to be in here fucking some poor girl, either his wife or maybe the former Hokage Tsunade, who only kept her body in top shape for the express purpose of getting her back blown out by Naruto.

The second thing that happened, and what Shizune  _ didn’t _ expect, was Naruto growling into Boruko’s ear (though he was unsure if his daughter could hear or even understand speech at that moment, above her own rattling heaving cries) that he was going to come.

_ Spllrch! Spllrch! Spllrt! _

With several massive, hose-like blasts, Naruto’s enhanced cock shot out a veritable river of come, hot and sticky, in a wide rainbow ark as Boruko’s face grew red and unseeing.. While some of it lodged inside Boruko’s insides like glue, a lot of it spewed all over Shizune’s face, who looked more resigned than shocked. She swallowed a heavy mouthful of the stuff, and a flush grew across her face.

“Oh, Hokage...I didn’t realize you had company. I’ll leave you and, your daughter, is it? To your business, and come back to another time.”

Not for once wishing she could have retired from this position, Shizune left the room in a hurry, feeling her thighs rub together. That one taste of ultra-virile jizz was enough to cause a shudder of excitement to go through her body and she rushed away to find a bathroom so as to better...fill her time while the Hokage was busy.

Back in the office, Naruto barely registered that Shizune had entered, though he gave her a cheeky wave as he continued pummeling away at Boruko’s ass. Eventually, he decided to switch things up, taking a firm hold of Boruko’s wide, child-bearing hips. Pausing for just a moment but not pulling his cock out, Naruto squeezed and  _ twisted _ , spinning Boruko around on his cock. Then he clambered aboard the desk, fucking down into Boruko’s ass in a harsh, mating press position.

Boruko couldn’t stop coming, and her stomach deflated and expanded in time with her father’s bucket loads of jizz. Her body looked like some obscene bellows pump, growing and shrinking as was filled up, coming her brains out, and then emptied out to make more room for Naruto’s spunk. This continued for at least another hour, with the desk shaking and shuddering, before the inevitable happened.

_ WHAM! WHAM! Ka-crackkk! _

The desk of the Hokage splintered, and shook, and groaned, before splitting fully down the middle. Boruko’s fat ass hit the floor first, cushioning her fall. Naruto simply landed in a wide squat, his legs spread in something of a horse stance so that he could continue smashing his cock deep inside Boruko’s tight anal passage, grabbing her tits like handholds and using her body to jerk his massive cock off.

Boruko’s body convulsed underneath him, coming so hard that she could scarcely remember a time when she wasn’t a girl. Her past seemed to be vanishing, literally beaten away by her daddy’s giant cock. Her future on the other hand, seemed more and more clear all the time. The last thing she remembered was locking her wrists around the back of Naruto’s neck as her legs wrapped around his waist, anchoring him in place.

With another titanic load of jizz, Naruto’s spunk soon bubbled out of Boruko’s mouth, covering her entire face. It kept coming out, fountaining up before crashing down onto Boruko’s face, which had long since ceased to resemble anything like a mindful countenance. Even by the time Naruto was done pumping what had to be gallons and gallons (at least) of the pungent jizz into Boruko’s used up body, she still looked like she was pregnant with a record number of children. 

Slowly Naruto pulled out of Boruko’s ass, and her legs dropped to the floor, limp as noodles. Admiring his handiwork with a sly smile, Naruto smacked his cock a few times on Boruko’s pussy, making her twitch and shake. Her eyes fluttered underneath the glaze of jizz covering her face like a wet mask, and slimy sounding gurgles, clearly having another shameless orgasm.

Naruto smirked, his cock slowly shrinking back to its normal size. For now, at least.

“Ah, you did a great job taking daddy’s cock, Boruko. What a good little girl you turned out to be. I’ll be sure to make time for my pretty little girl from now on.”

  
  
  


The next day, Naruto was sitting in front of a new desk, admiring his own reflection in the freshly polished surface. Shizune had been most efficient in finding a desk to replace the old one, almost the same as the old one, with the slight modification of being a bit higher off the ground and slightly wider set. 

While he was busying himself with paperwork-he’d had to explain that all his previous documents had been lost, and had Shizune send off a round of apology letters, meaning he had less to work on, but still a fair amount. It never ended, this stuff.

The door opened as Naruto fiddled with some parchment paper, looking even more distracted than usual. He looked up with a goofy grin on his face.

“Oh, hi Hinata!”

His wife smiled warmly, though there was worry in her eyes. After so many years of marriage, Naruto knew when something was bothering her.

“Naruto sweety, have you seen Boruto? He didn’t come last night.”

Before Naruto could respond, there were several loud, nasty gagging sounds, coming from under the desk.

Naruto blushed a bit, responding to his wife’s question a little sheepishly.

“Uh yes, I know exactly where she is.”

Hinata cocked one eyebrow at him, but then, with her Byakugan, she already knew exactly what was going on. Shizune wasn’t the only one who had to put up with Naruto’s insatiable libido, but Hinata had always been the sharing type.

She walked around the desk, sighing lightly at what she saw: Boruko, completely naked, on her knees and sucking Naruto’s cock for all she was worth. Her delicate hands were stroking in opposite directions, twisting and turning as she inhaled as much of that cock as she could, even while choking. Lipstick rings smudged Naruto’s dick more than two thirds of the way down, even as Boruko’s tongue slurped out and lapped greedily at the underside of Naruto’s dick and the massive veins there.

“Oh, I do hope you weren’t too rough on her, Naruto. I know how you can be.” Hinata said, not sounding too upset. When Boruto had come to tell her that he was going to ‘perfect’ the Sexy Jutsu technique, earlier that week, Hinata had known, with a mother’s intuition, exactly what he’d planned.

“Well, you know sometimes I can’t help it, dear. Besides, she seemed to really like it.” Naruto said, holding his hands up innocently.

Hinata just clucked her tongue at him, slowly bending down to kneel next to her daughter, smoothing out the edges of her purple kimono to avoid wrinkles.

“Yes, I’ll bet she did. Here, Boruko, let me show you how mommy does it ok?”

Soon the sounds of two pairs of eager mouths working on Naruto’s cock could be heard from under the desk. The Hokage simply leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands behind his head. He probably wasn’t going to get much work done today, but at least someone would be practicing their skills, and it was so important to promote solid effort and practice in one’s children.

Now he just couldn’t wait for Himawari to get a little older. Then they’d all be one happy family, practically joined at the hip. Or hips, rather...

**The End...**


End file.
